Quietly
by IcyLady
Summary: In which Shion has a surprise for Nezumi and Nezumi plans for the near future. Post-reunion fluff.


**Disclaimer: No. 6 belongs to Atsuko Asano. This story is purely for fun.**

**Author's note: While in my head this story is something that follows "Fall" by Suspicious Popsicle (in my favourites if you're interested. I strongly recommend it), it stands well on its own and you are free to think what you want.**

* * *

**Quietly**

Leaving No. 6 behind, Nezumi and Shion were full of enthusiasm and energy.

First, they went to No. 2, crossing waste lands and lush, young forests. It was miraculous they ever made it, with the number of stops that Shion made to observe wildlife, amazed to see it and babbling about what he knew from textbooks about it. Once there, they enjoyed the last days of the carnival and Nezumi took great pleasure in taking Shion to a club for the first time in the airhead's life. They danced a couple of nights away, sleeping through most of the daytime, like just about everybody else in the city. They agreed that as soon as either of them would have had enough, they would leave. In the end, despite Shion's enthusiasm for seeing "everything in the world", they stayed till the very end of the carnival and then two more days to recover.

Next one, on Nezumi's little list of places to take Shion to, was No. 5. On the way there, they crossed the mountains. Slow and tiring, the trek enhanced Shion's strength, allowing them to enjoy breath-taking views every couple of steps. As they went, Nezumi often wondered if there was a limit of Shion's amazement or if his companion would spend their whole trip gaping at everything so obviously thrilled. Granted, Nezumi made sure to take the nice roads and highlight the good things about the planet that has overcome the horrors of wars humanity waged upon itself years ago. He wanted Shion to enjoy it and he took great pleasure from the expressions on Shion's face every time the airhead saw something nice.

In No. 5, they mainly visited museums and Shion, starved as his soul was, practically inhaled the beauty of paintings and sculptures. Nezumi educated him about the history of art to the best of his abilities because, although his knowledge wasn't as vast as in literature, they couldn't quite afford to buy expensive art books.

From No. 5, they went to the sea side, where Shion's amazement was truly endearing. Nezumi couldn't help the smile that found its way to his lips every time he remembered the violet eyes, sparkling with excitement, as Shion took in the vastness of the sea. The wanderer knew that Shion secretly dreamed of seeing the sea and he was pleased to be able to grant his lover that wish. The boat trip they took was even better and Nezumi wondered sometimes how Shion managed to not faint from the excitement overload when dolphins showed up and performed an impromptu show for the travellers. As Nezumi had hoped, the trip on the boat proved to be worth every single, golden coin he had paid for it, hiding from Shion just how expensive it has been.

After the boat trip, it seemed that Shion had finally wrapped his head around the beauty of the world and calmed down. He still gasped in amazement when the train crossed a particularly pretty place, but they spent more time talking now. Tucked away in the train's small compartment for days at a time, they had all the time in the world to reacquaint themselves thoroughly and get to know each other profoundly. They grew closer with each day on their way to the next city on Nezumi's list.

About the time they reached No. 1, they started to run out of money and, more or less willingly, Nezumi agreed to take up acting again. It truly was the fastest and safest way of getting enough money to continue travelling, but things got a little bit out of hand.

Somehow, overnight, Eve became famous.

It took two weeks for the reality to sink in and, on the day when Nezumi finally really saw the theatre in which he was performing and the audience that gathered to watch him, he panicked. He would have fled, leaving everything behind, if he hadn't noticed Shion in the audience, sitting in the VIP box next to some local celebrity. As his white-haired lover smiled at him brilliantly, Nezumi found the strength to quell the panic and finish the performance.

He couldn't leave Shion after all.

After that performance, when Shion came to his changing room and announced that he had found them a house, Nezumi realised that his companion needed a break. Months on the road, walking from dawn till dusk and camping or sleeping in random places, barely ever stopping for longer than one night, weeks spent continuously on the train – all that was wearing them both down and Shion wasn't as used to travelling as Nezumi was.

If the comfortable life of a celebrity was the price he had to pay for not having to take holidays in No. 6, Nezumi was more than happy to pay it. Reminding Shion that they were not staying, just stopping for a while, he agreed to live wherever Shion chose.

Much to his lover's credit, the house that Shion had found for them was not overly extravagant. At least not by the standards of Chronos, Nezumi thought often. Comparing to his place in West Block, it was a palace but then, nearly everything was. It was on the small side, but still had a guest bedroom and a library and a living area large enough to fit a grand piano and not make it look crowded.

The grand piano was the only extravagant thing in the house, although of course the amount of money required to fill the library up was probably comparable to the price of the instrument. Still, Nezumi didn't complain because it felt wonderful to have a library again. The fact that he didn't have to sleep in it was an added bonus, even if he tended to bring more than a couple books to the bedroom anyway.

The house was surrounded by an immense garden, the borders of which were hidden behind thick bushes and trees. This was, other than encircling the garden with a high wall, the only way to offer them some privacy and, as expensive as it has been to buy and have all the trees planted, the mere idea to surround himself by a wall made Nezumi nauseous.

})i({

It was a beautiful, spring day, nearly half a year after they have moved into this house. The weather has been warm and sunny for a couple of days now and this one wasn't an exception. The sun was leaning towards the horizon in the west already, when Nezumi returned from work. No later than when he opened the door, could he hear the gentle sounds of the piano being played in the living area. A small smile playing on his lips, he kicked his shoes off and followed the music quietly.

The sun was colouring the walls red when he entered the room and the air was filled with the smell of flowers. Whether it was from the tulips in the vase, standing on the coffee table, or from the numerous tulips planted in the garden, Nezumi didn't know. Even since they crossed the tulip fields, on the way to No. 1, Shion couldn't get enough of those flowers. Nezumi, however, paid very little attention to them, focusing on the thin person sitting behind the piano instead.

Shion's back was turned to him, slender fingers flying across the keys, producing the most beautiful sounds that entwined with the birds singing on the other side of the open balcony doors. Spending most of his time alone at home, Shion has taken to playing the piano nearly as soon as they had moved in. Craving for art but unable to express his feelings through painting or sculpture, he soon mastered what Nezumi could teach him and exceeded his teacher, doubtlessly due to that remarkable brain he possessed.

'Shouldn't you progress to play other pieces by now?' Nezumi asked, when the music faded away, keeping his tone mocking for the sake of pretending. 'I think you've played that one every day for a week now,' he added as Shion turned to him, smiling brightly. The time when Nezumi's mocking could hurt him was gone, at least in certain areas. He was still the most endearingly bashful lover, despite everything that they have done together.

'Good evening to you too,' the white-head said, eyes sparkling with anticipation as he took in his lover. Before Nezumi could ask him about the cause of his excitement, he turned back to the piano. With utmost care, he placed his hands on the keys and, taking a deep breath, started playing.

A delicate crescendo commenced the melody that flowed from under Shion's skilled fingers flawlessly. Nezumi's breath caught when Shion's fingers paused on the piano, but the white-haired man restarted soon after and the actor understood that it was a purposeful break.

The melody swept Nezumi away as it flowed effortlessly, a bit like waves on the sea, stealing away thoughts and worries. It was beautiful, if a little sad. It made him feel melancholic and longing, even though he wasn't sure what he could long for when everything he wanted was in this room. Slowly, quietly, Nezumi came closer and closer until he was standing right next to Shion, watching from up close how the nimble fingers coaxed the beautiful melody out of the instrument. He moved to the slightly to the side, to see the focused expression on Shion's face and a small, happy smile lit up his face.

Eventually the peaceful, longing melody changed. The tempo increased steadily, creating a nervous feeling in the air, erasing Nezumi's smile. It resonated with the depths of Nezumi's cautious soul and, just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Shion hit a high note and erased the nervousness with a fast diminuendo. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Shion made a tiny pause, letting the sound fade completely, before restarting with a crescendo, letting it fade partially again. Then, nearly as though still pausing in the melody, he hit the same keys a couple of times, varying the intensity of the sound masterfully, before letting the melody unfold again finally, sweeping Nezumi away again.

Like the wind scattering the flower petals, he thought with some irony, although it was half-hearted because he was completely enchanted by the song. As the composition finished, the notes slower and quieter in the end, Nezumi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Shion didn't move, his hands and eyes still on the keys, waiting for the verdict. As Nezumi put a hand on his shoulder, he realised that his lover was holding his breath.

'It was beautiful,' he said quietly, when he finally found his voice. Shion let out a breath of relief and tilted his head up to smile at Nezumi brightly. 'And played masterfully also, although I don't recognise it,' he added after a moment, watching excitement sparkle in the violet eyes. It seemed that he was meant to not know the composition.

'I found a reference to it in a museum the other day, figured you wouldn't know it,' Shion explained casually, but Nezumi could read between the lines well enough to know that Shion had actually gone searching for music. 'I wanted to make you a surprise and you have everything that could be bought and anyway, I'd buy it with your money,' he added in explanation and smiled sweetly. Nezumi couldn't help but smile back as he leaned to place a light peck on Shion's soft lips. Even when he destroyed the mood by needless explanations, Shion was still adorable.

'Thank you,' Nezumi said honestly, watching how Shion's smile brightened at his appreciation. He couldn't care less about material gifts. Shion knew that, so he went through the trouble of digging up a composition that Nezumi didn't know and he learnt it in secret only to treat Nezumi to a surprise. It was a delightful gift, so much better than anything else Nezumi could hope to get.

Every time Nezumi performed in the theatre, he got plenty of exclusive gifts, such as expensive perfumes, superb chocolates or bouquets of rare flowers. He usually gave them away to the staff of the theatre, not wanting nor needing them. Only when he got tulips, which wasn't often, probably because people thought tulips were too common for a refined actor like Eve, he brought them home for Shion. Sometimes he wondered if he should let it slip that he loved tulips and like that Shion would never have to worry about the shortage of them, not even outside the season, because there were people willing to spend a fortune on artificially grown flowers just to please Eve.

Thinking about the theatre reminded Nezumi about the news he still had to share with Shion, news that would doubtlessly shatter the perfect mood that Shion created. He didn't want to do that, but he knew that it was still better than forgetting to mention the new development or having Shion find out from other sources.

'I have another trip planned,' he spoke up eventually, breaking the comfortable silence. The smile on Shion's face faded and a sigh escaped him.

'When will you go? For how long?' he asked quietly, looking back at the piano and playing a couple of notes. The other two times he hasn't complained when Nezumi had to travel for work, but the actor started to realise that Shion hoped it wouldn't become a regular occurrence. Sadly, there was a threat that it might, as Eve's fame slowly spread to the other cities. If he continued to perform, if they wouldn't leave No. 1, then Nezumi would travel more and more.

He sat down next to Shion, who scooted away a bit, making place for him. His fingers almost automatically found the keys and he played the opening crescendo of one of the compositions they sometimes played together. Next to spending time reading, each with his own book on the comfortable sofa, and other, more pleasurable activities they indulged in, listening to Shion play the piano or playing together was Nezumi's favourite pass-time.

With a smile, Shion found his keys as well and for a couple of minutes the only thing Nezumi could think about were the complicated patterns that his fingers had to find on the piano. Or rather he had to completely focus on that, else his mind would wander, imagining to what other uses he could put the skilful fingers of his airheaded lover.

'The trip will be soon, but it is not fully decided yet. That place is a mess it seems, but they would like me to stay for a week and perform at least four times,' he said finally, after they finished playing, forcing to keep his tone casual. He let his fingers slide off the keys as he looked at the man next to him, trying to gauge his feelings.

'Where is that place?' Shion asked although something in his tone told Nezumi that he had guessed already. Was Nezumi so easy to read all of the sudden?

'No. 6,' he said nevertheless and watched Shion nod slowly. Ever since leaving the cursed city, they avoided even the slightest mention and even when Shion was sending news to his mom, to let her know that they were doing fine, he avoided talking about it.

'Would you like to come with me? You could visit your Mama like that,' Nezumi spoke up again, watching the sparkle of excitement flicker in the violet eyes, before Shion's expression clouded with bad memories.

'And then we'd come back here?' Shion asked quietly. Nezumi didn't need him to speak the words to know that his lover wasn't ready to go back to No. 6, or No. 7 as people were calling it now, permanently. Not that Nezumi would ever want to do that. Hell, if he could, he would never even set a foot in the accursed city!

'If this is what you want,' Nezumi agreed neutrally, watching the small smile on Shion's face. He was itching to leave, to free himself from the obligations of his position, but he couldn't quite make himself push for it. He knew that, if he insisted, Shion would agree eventually. There was nothing in No. 1 for Shion, no friends or attachments other than the quiet and peaceful days in their house, the tulips in the garden and the sound of the piano. Yet, he knew without asking that Shion was happy here and Nezumi found himself unable to deny his lover that happiness. He supposed it was a part of being in love. Not to mention that he preferred it that way than having Shion launch himself onto scientific or bureaucratic projects that would eat away on his soul.

Of course, he wasn't going to say any of those things. Just like he wasn't going to tell Shion that he planned for them to make a small detour on the way back from No. 6. The white-haired airhead didn't need to know everything and it was just about the only occasion for Nezumi to make a surprise for him. Well, he already planned to take him north to see the Northern Lights, but that needed to wait till winter and who knew where they would be when winter came. This time, Shion would have to be satisfied with a possibility to swim with the dolphins in No. 3's aquarium.

Nezumi smiled, remembering Shion's amazement when the dolphins made appearance during their boat trip. It has certainly been a long time since he had seen that kind of expression on Shion's pretty face, and he hoped that his plan could coax it out again. He longed to see the violet eyes sparkling with awe and the grateful, bright smile. Afterwards, he could enjoy their steady life quietly.

For a while.

* * *

**Depending on the reception of this story I might or might not continue with producing other, one-shots about Shion and Nezumi travelling. Don't hold your breath but I'm definitely going to consider writing more about them.**


End file.
